Ðåêëàìíàÿ ïàóçà
by Lisferia
Summary: Îíè ñòåðëè òó èñòîðèþ. Íî îíè íå ñîòðóò ýòó!
1. Íó âû óæå ÷èòàëè

**Äåòÿì äî 17 âîîáùå íå òðîãàòü!**

**Àâòîð****: Draki**

______________________________________________

(Ñîçäàíî â ñèëüíåéøåì ïîðûâå ìàðàçìà. Ìåíÿ óæå äîñòàëà âñÿêîãî ðîäà ðåêëàìà.)

Ïðåäñòàâüòå ñåáå êàðòèíó:

  Ãàððè áåæèò ïî êîðèäîðàì Õîãâàðòñà, è çà íèì ãîíèòñÿ Ìàëôîé â ìàñêå òîãî óáèéöû èç "Î÷åíü ñòðàøíîå êèíî" ñ êóâàëäîé â ðóêå. Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà áåãóò ãäå-òî ñçàäè, íî íå ìîãóò óãíàòüñÿ. Äðàêî îð¸ò íà çàãíàííîãî, çàëèòîãî ñëåçàìè Ãàððè è ìàøåò êóâàëäîé.

- ß ðåæó è êîëþ,

Ñòåíó êðîâüþ çàëüþ!!!

Èäè êî ìíå ñþäà,

Â æîïå áóäåò âòîðàÿ äûðà!!!

Çâîíèò ÷åðåïîê!

Êîíåö òåáå, ãàíäîí!!!

Îòðåæó òåáå ïåíèñ,

Ñûãðàþ â òåííèñ!!!

Ñäåðó ñ òåáÿ øêóðó,

Ñîøüþ ñåáå øóáó!!!

Âñ¸!!!!!!!!!!!

  Îí êèäàåòñÿ íà Ïîòòåðà è ñáèâàåò åãî ñ íîã. 

- Îòïóñòè ìåíÿ!- â óæàñå õðèïèò Ãàððè.

- Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ÷¸ ýòî ÿ?

  Ìàëôîé âñòà¸ò ñ íåãî, ñòÿãèâàåò ìàñêó è âçìàõèâàåò âîëîñàìè êàê Íàòàëè ("Àíãåëû ×àðëè"). Ãåðìèîíà ïîäáåæàëà ê íåìó è â óæàñå ñïðîñèëà:

- À âû áû îáìåíÿëè âàøó æâà÷êó íà äâå ïà÷êè ìîåé? (Wrigley's ñï¸ð mint)

- Ñàìî ñîáîé, âåäü ÷òî Ðîññèè Ïèò, òî â Áåëüãèè Ýêñïîðò! (Ïèâî "Ïèò")

  È îíè ïîöåëîâàëèñü.

- Ãåðìèîíà, îí ÷óæîé, îí ÷óæîé, îí ïëîõîé! – ïîäáåæàë Ðîí.

- Íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðè! Îí – ýòî ëó÷øåå, ÷òî áûëî ñî ìíîé! (Ãîñòè èç áóäóùåãî "Îí ÷óæîé")

  Óèçëè çàìåð.

- Ñòðàøíî? À ñåìüå Ñìèðíîâûõ – íåò. (Íîâûé Ïåïñîäåíò)

- Ïðîñòî ÿ íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü... Òû è Ìàëôîé?

- Äà. À åù¸ ìû ïðîâåðèëè íàøó êðîâàòü íà ïðî÷íîñòü! (Durex)

- ×òî?!- ïîäàë ãîëîñ Ãàððè, íà÷èíàâøèé ïðèõîäèòü â ñåáÿ, ïîòèõîíüêó óáèðàÿ ñâåøåííûé ÿçûê ñ ïëå÷à.

- À ìû ëþáèëè, à ìû ìîãëè...- ïðîñêóëèë Äðàêî. (Hi-Fi "À ìû ëþáèëè")

- Èäèîò, ìû è ñåé÷àñ ìîæåì!

- Óæå íåò...

- Àãà! Öåíòð ñòàðèííîé öûãàíñêîé ìàãèè Ìàðèè Ïîðóáàé ïîìîæåò âàì! – ïðîïåë Ðîí.

- Äà ïðè÷¸ì çäåñü...?!

- Âû ëó÷øå ïîñìîòðèòå, ñêîëüêî ìû ñ Äýëìè ïîëåçíûõ áóòåðáðîäîâ ñîæðàëè! – êðè÷àë íà çàäíåì ïëàíå Âîëäåìîðò ñ êóñêîì õëåáà. (Ìàðãàðèí Äýëìè)

- À òû âîîáùå çàòêíèñü, Õàããèñ èñïîëüçîâàííûé!

- Äàâàéòå ñïðÿ÷åì ïðîêèïÿ÷åííóþ âåùü â ñåéô! – íå óíèìàëñÿ Ðîíàëüä. (Òàéä Àâòîìàò)

- Çà÷åì?!

- Åñòü âåùè, êîòîðûå ñòîÿò òîãî, ÷òîáû æèòü, Ãàððè. (ïèâî "Áî÷êà")

- Ðîí, à ñíåæíûé ÷åëîâåê åñòü?

- Íåò, Ãåðìèîíà, ýòî ôàíòàñòèêà! (Ñûð Hohland)

- À òû óâåðåí, ÷òî òâîè çóáû çäîðîâû? (Blendamed)

- Èçâèíèòå, ÷òî âìåøèâàþñü, íî ÿ õî÷ó Ëåéñ! – âëåç Âîëäåìîðò.

- Îòâàëè, ìû çàáûëè êàêèå òâîè ëþáèìûå! – õîðîì. (×èïñû Ëåéñ)

  Ðîí óø¸ë îò÷èùàòü ïëèòó ñ Êîìåòîì, Ãàððè ïîø¸ë îáñàñûâàòü ×óïà-×óïñû, Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíà ïî îáûêíîâåíèþ ïðîâåðÿòü íîâûå êðîâàòè íà ïðî÷íîñòü, à Âîëäåìîðò ïîø¸ë â Çàïðåòíûé ëåñ, ïîõðóñòûâàÿ íîãîé. Âåäü çàõðóñòèøü – íå óñòîèøü!

Ï/À **Í****àäåþñü âàì ïîíðàâèëîñü. ****J**


	2. Ïðî Âèñêàñ, ÌÒÑ è Ñàì Ñàìû÷à

**Ðåêëàìà â æèçíè Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà – ÷àñòü 2 **

**Àâòîð: ****Draki**** ( ïûòàþñü èçìåíèòü íà ****Lisferia**** )**

A\N Ïðîñèëè - ïîëó÷àéòå!

  Óðîê ó Ñíåéïà. Äâåðü ñëåòàåò ñ ïåòåëü. Âõîäÿò Êðýáá è Ãîéë â ÷åðíûõ êîñòþìàõ, òåìíûõ î÷êàõ, ñ ïóëåì¸òàìè. Ñòàíîâÿòñÿ ñ äâóõ ñòîðîí îò äâåðè. Ñåâåðóñ è îñòàëüíûå â øîêå. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê â êëàññ âðûâàåòñÿ ãîëóáîé äûì, âõîäèò Äðàêî Ìàëôîé.

- Îñîáåííîñòè NUTSèîíàëüíîãî äâåðåîòêðûòèÿ!

- Àààà... ßñíî. Âåðíåìñÿ ê óðîêó!

  Äðàêî ïëþõíóëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, êîòîðàÿ ëîâèëà ìóõ. Îí ïðîòÿíóë åé Ðàïòîð ïîä ïàðòîé.

- Òû, êîçåë! Îò íåãî ïîãèáëà ìîÿ áàáóøêà! 

- Èçâèíè, ïîæàëóéñòà.

  Îíè ìîë÷àëè äî êîíöà óðîêà.

  Ãàððè øåë ïî ëåñó è íàòêíóëñÿ íà Âîëäåìîðòà. Òî çàøèïåë íà Ïîòòåðà è õîòåë åãî çààâàäàêåäàâðèòü, íî Ãàððè ñ âîñõèùåíèåì ñìîòðåë íà íåãî è ñïðîñèë:

- Äåäóøêà, à ïî÷åìó ó òåáÿ òàêàÿ êðàñèâàÿ øåðñòêà?

  Âåëèêèé Òåìíûé Ëîðä áûë ïîëüùåí è ðàññêàçàë åìó ñâîé ìàëåíüêèé ñåêðåò:

- Ïðîñòî ÿ åì Âèñêàñ, Ãàððè...

  Ìèìî ïðîõîäèëè Ðîí è Ïàðâàòè è ñïîðèëè íàñ÷åò íîâîãî òàðèôà ÌÒÑ.

- Áåç... ìîçãîâ!

- Áåç... óìíûé!

- Áåç... Êðàìà!

- Áåç... Ãåðìèîíû!

- Ñ... Ãåðìèîíîé, áåç... Êðàìà!

- Áåç àáîíåíòñêîé ïëàòû!

- Äà ïîøëà òû!

- Ñàì èäè! Ïåðåêëþ÷àþñü íà Áè+...

- Ãåðìèîíà, à òû ÷¸ òóò äåëàåøü?

- Èùó Äðàêî... À âîò è îí!

- Ýýý... Çäðàâñòâóé, ÿ õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé íàåäèíå...

  Äâîå îòîøëè â ñòîðîíó.

- Ïîíèìàåøü, Ìèîíà, òû íå âñå îáî ìíå çíàåøü...

- Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî òû ñîáðàë 30 ýòèêåòîê îò Dew è ïîëó÷èë êàìåðó!

- Äà íåò... ß... ÿ ñ äåòñòâà ëþáëþ ãîòîâèòü ïåëüìåíè...

- Òû íàñëåäíèê Ñàì-ñàìû÷à?!

- Íåååò... Âîò òû ñåé÷àñ î ÷åì äóìàåøü?

- Îá îáåäå â Ìàê Äîíàëüäñ, ïðè êîòîðîì ÿ ïîëó÷ó øîêîëàäêó áåñïëàòíî...

- Õì...

- Íàðîä, ÿ íàøåë õîðîøèé ïîâîä îòêðûòü Pringles! – ïðèáåæàë Ðîí.

- Ýòî âñå ôèãíÿ! Ó ìåíÿ Áóêëÿ çàãîâîðèëà!

- È ÷òî æå îíà ñêàçàëà?

- Ñòàððððá¸ððððñò.

- Î÷àðîâàòåëüíî!

  Èç áóäêè ðÿäîì ñ ëåñîì âûøåë Õàãðèä ñ áîëüøèì ïëàêàòîì.

- Õàãðèä, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

- Â÷åðý Àðòóð áûë çàìå÷àí ñ æèíîé â òÿòðå, òàê øòà, ýòà ÑÂÎÁÎÄÓ ÍÀÑÒÎßÙÅÌÓ ÌÓÆÈÊÓ!

  È îí íàïðàâèëñÿ íà ìèòèíã, ãäå íàæðàëñÿ ïèâà "Áî÷êàðåâ" âìåñòå ñ Ëþöèóñîì, Ðåìóñîì, Ñèðèóñîì è Ñåâåðóñîì. Îíè äîëãî ðàñïåâàëè ãèìí ÌÒÑ "Ãäå áû âû íè áûëè, ñâîëî÷è" íà óëèöàõ Õîãñìèäà.

- Íàìàæåì-êà ìû ÿéöà Áëåíäàìåäîì! – ðåøèëè áëèçíåöû.

  Ïîäñëóøàâøàÿ èõ Àíäæåëèíà óïàëà â îáìîðîê. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Äæîðäæ âûøåë ñ êîðçèíîé êóðèíûõ ÿèö è íàïðàâèëñÿ íà êóõíþ.

  Âî âðåìÿ çàâòðàêà Ëàâàíäà Áðàóí çàáûëà âûêëþ÷èòü ãðîìêóþ ñâÿçü â òóàëåòå, è âñå ñëûøàëè ñ êàêèìè àõàìè îíà ìûëà áîøêó ñ Herbal Essencies. Êîãäà îíà âîøëà â çàë, Áëåéç Öàáèíè ( Ãîâîðÿò ýòî áàáà ***÷åøåò â ãîëîâå***. Ïóñòü áóäåò êðàñèâûé ìàëü÷èê!) ïîäîçâàë åå ê ñåáå è äðîæàùèì òîíîì ñêàçàë:

- Áóäüòå äîáðû è ìíå ïàðî÷êó áóòûëîê, à òî ñåé÷àñ êîí÷ó íà ñòîë...

  Â ýòî âðåìÿ Äðàêî ñòó÷àë Ãåðìèîíå ïî çóáàì è óñèëåííî ãàäàë êàêîé æå ïàñòîé îíà ïîëüçóåòñÿ?

  ×òî æ, êàê ãîâîðèòüñÿ, Çëàòî – ìàñëî ÷èñòîé ïðîáû...

A\N Êàê æå áîëèò ãîëîâà... Êàêîé-òî êîçåë ïîçâîíèë, ïîçâàë ìîåãî áðàòà, à åãî íå áûëî äîìà, à ýòîò ìóæèê îêàçàëñÿ àðàáñêèì ïåðåâîä÷èêîì. Ïðèíÿë ìåíÿ çà æåíó ìîåãî áðàòà, ñïðîñèë êàê çîâóò... àðððððã! Õðåíîâàÿ ìîÿ æèçíü â 9-îì êëàññå... Áóäó ñòàðàòüñÿ ïèñàòü ìåæäó âûïîëíåíèÿìè äîìàøíèõ çàäàíèé...


	3. îò àâòîðà

Íåò, íó âû âèäåëè?! Óáðàòü âñå NC-17! Ïåðåêëþ÷àéòå èñòîðèè íà R ïîêà èõ íå ñòåðëè! Îíè åùå îòâåòÿò çà áåñïðåäåë!!!


	4. Ãäå çäåñü òóàëåò?

  Äîðîãèå! Âîò âàì è ãëàâà èç "Ðåêëàìû"! Ýòîò ôèê ñàìûé ñëîæíûé äëÿ íàïèñàíèÿ çà îòñóòñòâèåì ðåêëàìû â ìîåì ïðîêëÿòóùåì òåëåâèçîðå! Äëÿ çàìåòêè: ìîé íîâûé íèê Lisferia.

* * *

 - Òî åñòü, âû íàñ íå õîòèòå ïóñêàòü? – êðè÷àë Ðîí, áàðàáàíÿ ïî äâåðÿì æåíñêîé ñïàëüíè.

- Òîãäà ìû èäåì ê âàì, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, îáðàùàÿñü ê Ïýíñè Ïàðêèíñîí è Ìèëëèñåíòå 

Áàëñòðîóä. (Tide èëè êèïÿ÷åíèå?!)

 Â ýòî âðåìÿ Ãåðìèîíà âñå ìûëà ãîëîâó â êàêîì-òî îòâàðå... Ïîñëå ÷àñà ìûòüÿ îíà âûøëà ê 

Äðàêî.

- Òû çíàåøü, ìèëàÿ, ÿ óæå ÷óòü áûëî íå óøåë! (Herbal Essences)

-Íåóæåëè òû òàê äîëãî æäàë?

- Íåò, ÿ ÷óòü íå ñäîõ îò çàïàõà...

 Âäðóã â ãîñòèíóþ âîøåë Ñåäðèê Äèããîðè, è âñå çàìåðëè.

- ×òî?! Ñìåøíî âàì! Êàêîé ìóäàê íàæðàëñÿ æèâèòåëüíîãî ïèâà è ïîñìåë ññàòü íà ìîþ 

ìîãèëó?! (ïèâî "Òðè ìåäâåäÿ")

- Íî òàêîå ÷óäî ìîã ñîòâîðèòü òîëüêî âåëèêèé âîëøåáíèê! 

 Âñå áûëè ðàäû åãî âîçâðàùåíèþ, íî èõ øîêèðîâàë òîò ôàêò, ÷òî íàæðàëñÿ íå êòî èíîé, 

êàê Âîëäåìîðò!

 Äæèííè øëà ïî êîðèäîðó è íàòêíóëàñü íà Ñíåéïà â øëÿïå, êîòîðîãî ôîòîãðàôèðîâàë 

Êîëèí. Îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

- Íè÷åãî, ìîè âîëîñû òîæå âûãëÿäåëè ïëîõî çèìîé... (Sunsilk)

- Äàæå ìàãè áûâàþò íå â ëó÷øåé ôîðìå, - ïðèãîâàðèâàëà Ñüþçàí Áîóíñ, ïîãëàæèâàÿ

Äæàñòèíà Ôèí÷-Ôëåò÷è íèæå ïîÿñà... (Ðàìà âèòàëèòè)

 Çà çàâòðàêîì Äàìáëäîð âíåçàïíî âñêî÷èë íà ñòîë è çàïåë, ïðèòàíöîâûâàÿ:

- Êîíôåòêè-áàðàíî÷êè! Ñëîâíî ëåáåäè ñàíî÷êè!

- ×òî ýòî ñ íèì? – óæàñíóëñÿ Ïåðñè.

- Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë Ìåçèì ïîäàðèëà... (Ìåçèì)

- Èíòåëî âàùååå... (Intello washer)

- Óäèâèòåëüíî, íî â òàêèå äíè Âîëäåìîðò ìîæåò ñîâåðøàòü äî ïÿòèäåñÿòè óáèéñòâ çà îäíó 

íî÷ü!

- Ñ óìà ñîéòè!

- Ñ íîâîé Always night- òî?

- ß æå ãîâîðþ: ìàëåíüêèå ïîáåäû êàæäûé äåíü!

- Òàê òû âñå åùå êèïÿòèøü, ñóêà?! – çàîðàë Êðýáá íà Ãîéëà.

- Íåò, óæå ãëàæó!

Äðàêî ñïðîñèë ó Ïàíñè:

- Òû ÷èòàëà "Ãàððè Àíàøèñò"? (Harry Pothead)

- Íåò, íî ÿ ÷èòàëà "Äðàêî Ìóäîåáèñò" – è îíà îñëåïèòåëüíî óëûáíóëàñü.

 Âäðóã îòêóäà íå âîçüìèñü íà íåå áðîñèëñÿ Êîëèí Êðèâè.

- Òû ìíå ïëåíêó çàñâåòèëà, ñó÷êà! Îïÿòü íàæðàëàñü Îðáèòà Ôðóêòîâîãî?!

 Êîãäà Äàìáëäîð, Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë è Ñíåéï çàáðåéêäàíñèëè, îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî êòî-òî ïîäñûïàë èì â ñîê Ñíèêåðñ!

 Âäðóã ïîñëûøàëñÿ êðèê èç ñïàëåí äåâî÷åê. Ãàððè, Ðîí è Ñèìóñ ðâàíóëè òóäà. Äðàêî ñòîÿë ñ íîæîì íàä îáëèâàâøåéñÿ ñëåçàìè Ãåðìèîíîé è îðàë íå÷åëîâå÷åñêèì ãîëîñîì:

- Ìíå íóæíû çâåçäî÷êè COSMO-STARS!!!

- Ïîìîãèòå!!!

- Òàê ýòî æ áóáëüãóì! – îáðàäîâàëñÿ Ãàððè è âûðâàë ó íåãî íîæ.

- Ìàëôîé, à ó òåáÿ ìîçãè åñòü? – ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì ñïðîñèë Ðîí.

Îòêóäà íå âîçüìèñü ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ Àðòóð Óèçëè.

- Íåò, ñûíîê! Ýòî ôàíòàñòèêà! (ñûð Hohland)

- Ðîí, ïîéäåì, âñå êàê ñ óìà ïîñõîäèëè...

- Ñîãëàñåí...

 Ãàððè è Ðîí óøëè, îñòàâëÿÿ Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíó îäíèõ.

- Ñìîòðè, ëîæêó íå ñëîìàé! – ïðåäóïðåäèëà îíà åãî (ñìåòàíà Äîìèê â äåðåâíå)

"Âñå-òàêè õîðîøî, ÷òî íå ñòàë òîãäà èç-çà íåå ñòðåëÿòüñÿ..."- ïîäóìàë Äðàêî (ïèâî Ïèò)

 Ãåðìèîíà äîñòàëà áóòûëêó Ïåïñè è âûõëåáàëà çà îäèí ãëîòîê.

- Äåòî÷êà, òû æå ëîïíåøü!!! – èñïóãàëñÿ Ìàëôîé.

- Äðàêî, à òû îñòàâü ìåíÿ â ïîêîå è óéäè!

 À â ýòî âðåìÿ Êîëèí è Äýííèñ çàáëóäèëèñü. Ïîäîéäÿ ê îäíîé èç ëåñòíèö, Äýííèñ ñïðîñèë, ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ:

- Êóäà?

- Ââåðõ èëè âíèç òåïåðü íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ... ( Mach 3 Turbo) – îòâåòèë ñòàðøèé áðàò (íî òû óæå âçðîñëûé... ).

ÌàêÃîíàãàë, Ñíåéï è Äàìáëäîð øëè ïî ëåñòíèöå:

- Àëüáóñ, ÷òî ñ òîáîé?!

- Óéééé, áëÿÿÿÿ....

 Ê Ñíåéïó:

- Äåä, íåñè íàø Ôèíàëãîí!

- Êàêîé ÿ âàì äåä?! Ïîïðîáóéòå ìàãèþ!

- Ìàãèþ Ëåíîðà? (Lenor)

 Âäðóã ìèìî ïðîáåæàë Äðàêî, äåðæà Ãåðìèîíó çà ðóêó ñ âîïëåì:

- Íàâñòðå÷ó øîêîëàäíûì ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿì! (Nesquik)

- À õîòèòå â 2 ðàçà áûñòðåå? (Ýòà ðåêëàìà óæå äîñòàëà ìåíÿ. ß íå çíàþ ×ÒÎ îíè ðåêëàìèðóþò, íî ýòî êàæóò êàæäûå ïÿòü ìèíóò!)

 Ñçàäè øåë Êîëèí:

- ß âñåãäà ñ ñîáîé áåðó âèäåîêàìåðó...

 Ãàððè ñïóñòèëñÿ íà êóõíþ è ïðèäðàëñÿ ê Äîááè èç-çà óæàñíîãî îáåäà, íî ýëüô ïîêàçàë åìó êóëàê è ïðîâåùàë:

- ß äàâíî çäåñü ðàáîòàþ è çíàþ, ÷òî ëþáÿò ìîè êëèåíòû! (÷àé Äèëìà) Òàê ÷òî ñíèêåðñàé â ñâîåì ôîðìàòå, çàæðàâøèéñÿ î÷êàðèê!

 Â Õîãñìèäå ïîÿâèëèñü ïðîñòèòóòêè, áëàãîäàðÿ êðèçèñó. Áëåéç Çàáèíè è Êåâèí Çåããåðñ êàê ðàç èõ îáñóæäàëè:

- Âèäåë? Êà÷åñòâî – ñóïåð, öåíà î÷åíü äàæå! (çóáíàÿ ïàñòà Àñòýðà)

- Ãäå çäåñü òþàëåò? – ïðîìóðëûêàë Ñíåéï, øåäøèé â ïîäçåìåëüÿ.

 Ìîðàëè çäåñü íèêàêîé íåò è áûòü íå ìîæåò. Ïðîñòî æìèòå íà äðóãóþ êíîïêó âàøåãî òåëåâèçåðà, åñëè ïåðåäà÷à áûëà âíåçàïíî ïðåðâàíà íà ÐÅÊËÀÌÍÓÞ ÏÀÓÇÓ.


End file.
